Guiltless Pleasure
by Disgruntled Minion
Summary: It might not have always been the easiest of relationships, but after a three year absence, Claude knew now more than ever that he wanted Sebastian; preferably panting and aroused beneath him. Claude/Sebastian/Claude; two-shot
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have no excuse. I was greedy and wanted a Claude/Sebastian fic but couldn't find a new fic to sate my urge so I ended up writing one XD As such, it's a bday present to myself, seeing as I had to celebrate it alone this year, lol. Turned out longer than I thought, so it's broken up into two parts. First is Sebastian/Claude, the second is Claude/Sebastian. The mentions of the demon mating and birthday season are from another one of my stories 'Forgotten Birthday'. Just figured it's easier to keep it all the same, haha. Enjoy!

**Warnings: SMUT!**! BoyxBoy action. Don't like, leave. Unbetaed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Guiltless Pleasure<p>

Humans summon demons and demons serve those humans until the human's desire is fulfilled. It's a process that every demon knows and follows. It's how they live and how they pass the long centuries. Very rarely will a demon go a lifetime without contracting with a human. They would go insane with the amount of time on their hands. This is why demons thrive for contracting with humans. It gives them a chance to legally be on the mortal realm and mess with the humans that live there.

After the black plague, demons were forbidden from interfering with humanity in such a way, when it was simply due to boredom. The only way a demon could enter the mortal realm was through means of contracting and hunting. It made contracting with humans all the better and provided a means of entertainment.

But not all demons fall under such a category. There are those few that are busy with other things and rarely feel the urge to contract. They go centuries without going onto the mortal realm for contracting purposes and chose instead to occupy their time elsewhere. One such demon, the leader of their world, rarely leaves the realm for contracting.

However, there are a few occasions were the urge to contract and manipulate a soul overcomes such a demon and they find themselves answering a summon. And on the even rarer occasions, such a demon finds himself being summoned directly.

* * *

><p>The sound of heels clicking against the floor echoed throughout the hallway at a steady pace, their owners refusing to speed up or slow down. There was no need to hurry, even though his body urged him to rush through the halls until he reached the right room and confirm the sight with his own eyes. The rumors had started this morning and had only grown as the day passed, until he couldn't ignore them any longer.<p>

Nostrils flared, taking in the scent that had filled the castle and against his will, Claude's steps sped up a little more. His heels clicked louder against the floor and heat blossomed inside his body at the thought of what he would find in the room he was heading towards. It would either be empty or Claude would find the demon he sought waiting for him.

By the time he reached the door at the end of the hallway, the heat inside Claude twisted and burned throughout his veins and Claude barely hesitated as he pulled the door open. A familiar scent washed over him like a wave and the breath Claude had been holding left him in a single exhale. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the being behind the scent and Claude's eyes burned as they finally settled on him, relaxing on the large bed.

A large black demon feline that had taken centuries to train was lying on the bed next to him, growling in content as long nails scratched the scales covering its body. Its four eyes were closed while the two tails flicked back and forth lazily. Claude wasn't the only one who missed the being that now lay in the room.

Claude stepped further into the room, letting the door shut behind with a small snap. It was still loud enough for demon hearing though and sharp red eyes focused on Claude, pinning him to the spot. "You're late, Claude," the male commented lightly and turned his attention back on the other demon, his nails scratching the feline under its chin. "I thought you would've been here right after the rumors started. Don't tell me you've found another mate."

The tone was light and teasing, with a small hint of reprimanding, but Claude could pick out the slightest hint of worry. It had been three years after all since the lord of these hallways left after being summoned; vanishing without a word and leaving everyone to guess what happened.

Half a year after vanishing, the confirmation came in that the lord had been summoned and was currently in a contract. It was an awkward time, with the rest of the demons moving around cautiously and unsure. Their leader was gone and unreachable in his current contract, and while life continued as it always did, there was a hint of caution to it. Without their lord there, they had no one to represent them should anything go wrong.

Demons they may be, but they still had their morals and rules. They were civilized beings, unlike the crazed animals that the mortals made them out to be and without their lord there to protect them in case something went wrong, they were at the mercy of the other gods.

"My Lord," Claude murmured and inclined his head slightly. "There is no other, just you."

The demon chuckled. "Good. I'd hate to kill you if you had left for someone else."

"Never sire," Claude answered and took a step towards the bed. No warning growl was given, granting Claude the permission he needed to approach his mate and he took it without further pause. Drawing closer, Claude could see the horns that curled on the demons head, along with the tail that twitched occasionally on the bed. No doubt, they were happy to be free of the mortal guise after being hidden for so long.

A low growl left Claude's mouth as he placed a knee on the bed. The feline on the bed bared its teeth at him, hissing back in response but a harsh word from the younger demon sent it away with a dejected whine. Once the feline was gone, Claude leaned forward to brush his hand over the horns, drawing a pleased purr from the demon below him.

"Welcome home, Sebastian," Claude murmured, finally using his lord's name. It was a sign of intimacy among them as no other demon was allowed to call Sebastian by his name alone. It was something that only a mate could do and that privilege was Claude's and Claude's alone.

Sebastian was his and no one else's. Three centuries ago, he had claimed the younger demon as his own when Sebastian's father was still the leader of their realm. Claude had known Sebastian before their first mating as he had looked after Sebastian when the demon was still considered a child.

Sebastian was younger than he was by half a century and at the time they met, had yet to hit his first heat. But he was still strong, as was expected of the heir of their realm and Sebastian quickly put Claude in his place when he thought he could beat Sebastian in a fight.

It was a mistake that Claude wouldn't make again and even though Sebastian was younger, Claude made sure to take him serious whenever they would fight. It was a sign of respect and in that way; Claude was able to learn more about Sebastian each time they fought. And each time, Claude had the pleasure of watching Sebastian grow stronger and stronger.

By the time Sebastian reached his first heat, Claude knew the inner workings of Sebastian's mind and knew how the younger male fought, giving him an advantage. Because no matter how strong he was, once his first heat hit, Sebastian would lose on purpose to the one he wanted as a mate and Claude wanted that honor. Not just because of the power it would bring to himself, but there was a call there that drew him to Sebastian. The younger demon was different in his mannerisms and Claude wanted to learn more about the Sebastian that he kept from the public eye.

And there were many potential mates that came when that year finally took Sebastian. Claude was among the many that challenged Sebastian and was forcefully beaten along with the rest of them. His fight with the younger male seemed even more violent than the others who had challenged Sebastian and Claude couldn't figure out why.

A few weeks later, he went to talk with Sebastian, ignoring the urge to mount the younger male. Sebastian had seemed shocked when he had stated that he simply wanted to talk and then proceeded to surprise Claude by attacking him.

Two hours later had Claude thrusting hard into Sebastian's body while the younger demon cried for more as heat curled through their bodies and they bit and clawed at each other. By the end of the day, they were both worn and bloody, but oddly content. Bite marks and bruises were present on their bodies, and Claude took great pleasure in licking the pale skin, soothing away the marks.

After that, they were inseparable for the rest of the mating season and Claude found himself learning more about Sebastian during the times that they weren't answering the primal urge to fuck. He realized halfway through the season that Sebastian wasn't seeking another mate as most demons did and that knowledge led to an all-day rutting session that ended with Claude nearly biting through Sebastian's neck as he claimed the younger demon's body; marking Sebastian's as his.

As demon's, they weren't expected to keep one mate throughout their endless life, and it wasn't unheard of for a demon to bed several dozen through the period of the mating season. Even when the season was done, most demons would find new partners. But Sebastian was different. Being the heir to the realm, he sought only one demon as his mate; a strong one that could stand by him and Claude was more than content to take that role.

Life with Sebastian was never dull or disappointing. Sebastian was still young and had many things to learn, which made things all the more interesting. It was a little disappointing though, that Sebastian didn't catch after his first heat; not that Claude had expected it, but there was a small flare of hope. But Sebastian was too young still for such a thing and Claude would have to settle with waiting.

A low hum from Sebastian pulled Claude from his thoughts and he looked back at Sebastian, cocking his head slightly before Sebastian spoke. "You're thinking too much again," the younger demon commented and stretched out on the bed, sighing as bones popped and cracked back into place.

Claude chuckled and he moved up to sit on the bed next to Sebastian. The younger demon purred as he lightly scratched Sebastian's scalp, memorizing everything on his body once more. The three years that Sebastian was gone went by quickly compared to the three centuries that they had been together and Claude was quick to recognize the differences on his mate's body.

He shifted slightly on the bed, his lips moving down Sebastian's torso until they stopped just above the swollen belly. Claude hovered over the spot, feeling a small flicker of life just below the surface and he brought his hand up to press against the bulge.

A low warning growl left Sebastian's throat as Claude's nails dug slightly into Sebastian's skin, drawing blood but Claude ignored the warning as a growl of his own escaped his mouth. "What's this?" Claude hissed and bared his fangs at the small, swollen bump, feeling jealousy race through his body.

In an instant, Claude found himself pinned to the bed as Sebastian glared down at him, tail lashing back and forth furiously. "You will not harm it," Sebastian growled. "I worked hard to earn it and you will not take it from me."

"What is it?" Claude asked again, his nails scratching at Sebastian's arms as he tried to get free.

"It's the soul that I was contracted to," Sebastian spat and released his grip on Claude. He moved away from the older demon and walked over to the fireplace, tossing a few more pieces of wood into the intricate design. The room grew warmer and Sebastian pressed himself closer to the fire, enjoying the heat that came from it.

Claude sat up and curled his legs under himself, mindful of the sharp heels he wore before looking over Sebastian. It hadn't been noticeable before when Sebastian had been lying on the bed, but now that he was standing up, Claude could see just how full the younger demon was. His normally flat stomach was swollen slightly and Sebastian looked rather content with his meal.

He climbed off the bed and approached Sebastian cautiously, the younger demon growling slightly at him. "I won't apologize," he stated. "You know what it looks like."

Sebastian snorted. "The months aren't right for me to be carrying," he answered and moved away from Claude as he grew closer. "And you're foolish to believe that I would accept a mortal in my bed when I have you."

Claude's eyes glowed with lust and he was in front of Sebastian before the younger demon could move away from him again. He watched as Sebastian's eyes flashed in annoyance but Claude ignored it as he pulled Sebastian closer, his hand coming down to rest on the swollen belly. "You know how much I want to see you with my child."

A hand shot forward and wrapped around Claude's neck, pushing the older demon back against the wall. "If you want to see someone heavy with your child, I suggest you take your interest to another demon," Sebastian hissed, his hand tightening around Claude's neck. "You know that I'm not of age for such a thing."

A chuckle left Claude's mouth and he shook his head, a smirk on his face despite the dangerous position he was in. "I only want to see you heavy with my child." He snorted. "As though I would take another demon to my bed."

Sebastian growled and tossed Claude away from him. The older demon landed on his feet gracefully and Sebastian rolled his head around, his neck popping as he took slow steps towards Claude. "You talk too much," he stated, tail lashing back and forth.

Claude opened his mouth to defend himself but the scent of arousal washed over him, making him smirk. It seemed as though his words had affected Sebastian more than he thought and now Sebastian was ready to collect. But after so long apart, they weren't just going to fall into bed and fuck.

They weren't mortals, who indulged in heated kisses after seeing each again for the first time in years. There weren't going to be any soft words or teasing before climbing into bed and making love or having a frenzied round of sex before falling asleep. No, they were demons; violent and animalistic when it came to certain matters. Sex being one of them.

Golden eyes snapped up to focus on Sebastian as the younger demon shifted before springing forward. Their bodies collided together, Claude not bothering to dodge the attack as he hands gripped at Sebastian, pulling him through the door with him. The wooden door shattered against their weight, sending them into the hallway; wooden debris flying everywhere and littering the floor.

Sebastian smirked and stalked towards Claude, his tail brushing back and forth against his legs and Claude's eyes followed the movement. That tail was his undoing, the little puff of fur at the end was soft and often times, Claude would wake from an unneeded nap to find it brushing along his leg while Sebastian rested in the bed, seemingly unaware of its actions.

The tail stopped moving and Claude blinked before finding himself airborne, flying through the hall. He cursed for letting his guard down for a moment in this game and quickly reached out, his nails digging into the wall to slow his fall. As soon as he had a good grip, he spun around on his heels and flew down the hall at breakneck speed, wanting to leave their home before any more damage fell upon it.

A quick glance over his shoulder proved that Sebastian was following, not that Claude had any doubt that Sebastian wouldn't. The younger demon loved to hunt down his prey. He grunted slightly as he placed his foot on the stone banister and pushed off quickly, jumping over the foyer below and crashing through a windowpane. He rolled smoothly once he landed on the floor before taking off again, feeling Sebastian right behind him.

Without pause, Claude moved away from the estate by jumping high and using a nearby tree as means to get away. He used the momentum to dart to the next high spot and continued from there, jumping from roof to roof and trying to put enough distance between himself and Sebastian.

The younger demon was already stronger than he was, but having just eaten a strong and filling soul, he would be even stronger for a few weeks before his body adjusted to the soul and balanced itself out again. It would be an unfair fight in Claude's mind, but he couldn't complain, not when his body was lusting for such a fight and the events that would come after it.

He pushed off another building and jumped through the air, feeling a brief moment of weightlessness before the feeling vanished and he was forcefully tossed to the ground. He landed harshly on the cobblestone and grunted as a small twinge of pain shot through his body. It vanished the next second and he ignored the other demons around him as Claude glanced around the street, searching for Sebastian.

Golden eyes quickly located him and Claude felt his arousal grow even more. If Sebastian's tail was his undoing, then Sebastian's wings were his downfall. They were soft; surprisingly for demon wings, but then again, so was the tip of Sebastian's tail. Honestly, the younger demon was just a contradiction to everything at times. But they weren't just soft, the were also stunning to look at, especially when Sebastian was wearing nothing but his pants and high pointed boots.

The black feathers blended in with the equally dark, tight pants and heels, while the pale skin balanced the whole picture. And in the setting sunlight that came off the crescent shaped sun, it made Sebastian look all the more regal and like the true leader he was. The thought made Claude pause before a low growl left his lips. No one else was allowed to see Sebastian like this, especially in such a crowded place. Already Sebastian's presence was drawing more demons to the scene and Claude was a rather possessive demon when he knew that all eyes were on his mate.

He leapt forward and tackled Sebastian, making them roll around on the ground before Claude found his footing again. He took to the skies with Sebastian close behind him, just the way Claude wanted it. Claude glanced back quickly, his eyes settling on the swollen belly and he found it amusing how easy it was to pretend that it really was his child that Sebastian was carrying. When that time came though, Claude wouldn't let anyone see his mate in such a state and would keep Sebastian to himself for the duration of the pregnancy.

But it was as Sebastian stated earlier, the younger demon wasn't old enough for such a thing yet. Mentally yes, but physically no. While strong, he was still a relatively new leader and the stress that he had to deal with now would end up killing a baby. It was true that other demons Sebastian's age could have kids now, but once more, Sebastian seemed to contradict another thing. But Claude could wait; he would wait.

The desire to have a child of his own was strong, but not as strong as the urge and need to stay with Sebastian. The younger demon could pull him in without even trying and Claude found that he didn't want to leave to find a new mate; one that could provide to him what he wanted. He simply wanted Sebastian and no more. It was as simple as that.

"You're thinking again," a voice said next to his ear, pulling Claude from his thoughts once more. His eyes widened as he turned his head to find Sebastian just above him and he quickly twisted his body to push away from the younger demon.

Hands gripped at his shoulders and Claude cursed as he was pushed down and he blocked the kick that Sebastian aimed at his side. He landed gracefully on the ground and jumped backwards to avoid another attack that was aimed at his head. Sebastian wasn't giving him any slack and Claude wouldn't have it any other way. They were strong attacks, but not to the point that they would kill. They both knew their strength and adjusted it accordingly so they wouldn't harm each other too much.

Claws swiped at his chest and Claude hissed as blood was drawn. His legs bunched underneath him before he leapt forward to attack Sebastian again. Their movements were too fast for human eyes to follow and Claude smirked as his arms circled around Sebastian's body, locking him in place. His fingers trailed down the younger demon's chest, pausing to tweak a hard nipple before Sebastian vanished from his grip.

He spun around quickly, eyes searching for Sebastian. A gasp left his mouth as the younger demon appeared before him without warning and together they tumbled to the ground, rolling around as they wrestled with each other. Claws raked over skin and Claude could feel Sebastian's arousal as they bit and clawed at each.

While mortals would see such an action as violent and cruel, it was simply a demon's way of reacquainting themselves with each other. It was just as sensual as a kiss to them and held all the same pleasures of touching that mortals seemed to enjoy so much.

Finally, Claude found himself pinned to the ground, a triumphant looking Sebastian resting happily on top of him. "Now what?" Claude asked, his hands coming up to rest on Sebastian's hips. They were bloody and Claude watched as a trickle of blood trailed down Sebastian's arm.

"Now," Sebastian purred and leaned down to lap at the blood on Claude's chest, cleaning the cut until the blood vanished from the pale skin. "Now we have fun," he murmured, lips brushing over Claude's skin.

Claude smirked. "And how do you wish to have this fun?" he asked. "We've already fought halfway across the realm and we're out in the public eye, surely you're not thinking of doing such a thing out here."

Sebastian chuckled. "What if I was?" he stated, hand coming down to grope Claude's erection through his pants. His eyes danced with amusement as the older demon hissed and bucked his hips up, silently asking for more. "It's been three years; I'm not concerned what other demons may think or if they see us. They know that you're mine and not to cast another gaze on us, should they stumble across our spot."

Claude shivered at the words. He wasn't the only possessive one in their relationship and he knew that Sebastian had the power to back up his words. Should he see anyone that posed a threat to them, he would destroy them without a thought. Just as Claude would do the same. And while the idea of Sebastian suddenly disposing of him for a new mate was low, the chance of it happening was still there.

So Claude made sure that any potential mates who glanced Sebastian's way were dealt with accordingly. It was something he took seriously, especially now that Sebastian was back after being gone for the past couple years. Demons would wonder if they were still mated and with the lack of each other's scent on their bodies, they would be more likely to believe that they weren't.

Which was why Claude wasn't about to stop Sebastian from fucking out in the open. Let the other demons hear them rut and know that they were still mated. It was the best way to stake claim over each other and right now, that was what they wanted more than anything.

"You're such a demon," Claude teased as Sebastian tugged at his heels. The comment made the younger demon chuckle lowly before removing the first boot. The second one was tackled and Claude wiggled his toes once they were free.

"And you like it that way," Sebastian purred. His nails trailed down Claude's chest, drawing light red furrows to the surface. He leaned down until his lips brushed over Claude's ear. "I'm going to take you long and hard until the morning sun's rise, and everyone remembers that you belong to me."

Claude shivered at the husky voice. "Because you know that I like watching the suns rise in the morning until the second sun starts to eat the first before they set as one," he teased. "Or is it because you like to watch the moon wax and wane throughout the night."

Sebastian chuckled. "You know me too well," he stated as his fingers fell to Claude's pants and started to undo the buttons and strings.

A low hum left Claude's mouth as his hips rose, helping Sebastian peel the tight pants off his legs. It was a small challenge since the sweat made the material cling to his skin more and in the end; Sebastian's patience was finally worn thin as his nails tore at the material.

Claude hissed as cold air hit his heated erection and before Sebastian could continue with his explorations, he flipped them both over so he was straddling Sebastian's hips. He smirked and ran his fingers down Sebastian's bare chest.

"Relax ...," Claude purred, calling Sebastian his true demonic name and making the younger male freeze under him. "I won't deny you your right to claim me. But for this first round, I want to ride you."

Sebastian reached up and tugged him down, tongue flicking out to trace the shell of Claude's ear. "Say it again," he murmured. "That word that only we know."

Claude's eyes lowered and he turned his head to the side, his nose brushing against Sebastian's cheeks. Hot breath fanned over Sebastian's earlobe as Claude breathed a heated word into the younger demon's ear. "Relax my ...," he said, voice deep and husky. As demons, affection was different for them compared to the other beings in the world. Theirs was once of violence and blood; soft touches and words weren't heard of and 'love' didn't exist in the true demon language, only lust.

But if Claude did believe that they were entitled to such a thing; be it a blessing or curse, then he would say that they came the closest to knowing what such a feeling was. As it was, there was no 'I love you,' in their tongue and Claude found another way to express it. It was something simple but the first time he uttered it to Sebastian, the younger demon froze and wide red eyes stared at him.

And in that time, Claude could see straight through them, as though he was looking at a human's soul through their eyes. But it had been no human, but a demon through and through, and in that simple glance; Claude could see the pure emotion that resided in Sebastian, one that matched his own. The moments that followed were still imprinted in Claude's memories, and he could easily remember how their usually rough movements softened ever so slightly and for just that night, they felt as though they could touch that feeling mortals took for granted so often.

Sebastian relaxed under him and if Claude hadn't already agreed to letting Sebastian have him for the night, he would've taken the younger male right then and there. But Claude wouldn't go against his word and he leaned into the touch of Sebastian's hand on his cheek. "You spoil me," Sebastian murmured.

Claude chuckled and guided Sebastian's fingers to his mouth. "Perhaps it is you who spoil me," he suggested before his tongue came out to lap at the first finger. The low hum that left Sebastian's mouth pushed him on and soon three of Sebastian's fingers were in his mouth as his tongue laved each one, thoroughly coating it with saliva.

"We're both spoiled and what we don't have but want, we take," Sebastian answered wisely. "We're demons, the embodiment of sin. Therefore, we can succumb to the pleasures of flesh and greed without fear."

The fingers were removed from Claude's mouth and he glanced down at Sebastian, his eyebrow arched slightly in amusement. "Then let us indulge in these pleasures," he stated and slid down Sebastian's body before turning around.

Hands gripped his hips and pulled them back to Sebastian's mouth, wet heat surrounding his length before Claude could even get Sebastian's pants untied. A low moan left his throat as Sebastian's tongue pressed against the underside of his cock while his throat constricted around the tip, making the pleasure grow all the more quickly.

Not to be outdone, Claude pulled Sebastian's cock from his pants and guided the throbbing length to his mouth. Pre-cum coated his tongue, giving Claude a small sample of the lifestyle Sebastian had on the mortal realm. The liquid was just as he remembered, if only a little sweeter, making Claude lap at the tip before taking in the rest of the cock into his mouth.

It was a contest now, one that would see who could hold out the longest, but Claude had a feeling that neither would last long after the time apart. They had both held out on the mating period and Claude was only glad that Sebastian hadn't hit the season where he was considered most fertile while he was away. That would be coming soon though, if Claude guessed correctly. A demon would hit their fertile season every five to ten years and Sebastian was due for his first season soon.

The thoughts were pushed aside for the time being as Sebastian pushed two fingers into Claude, making him jerk and hiss slightly. It was rough, seeing as he hadn't submitted in a while but the pain was eagerly welcomed. The mouth on his cock vanished and soon Sebastian's tongue was trailing down his neither regions, lapping at the tightly drawn sac before Sebastian took them in his mouth.

Claude groaned around the cock in his mouth, making Sebastian's hips jerk at the feeling as vibrations danced along his length. A smirk spread across Claude's lips as he lowered his head until the tip tapped the back of his throat before humming softly.

A startled noise left Sebastian's mouth and he bit at the inside of Claude's thigh until blood trickled down a pale leg. He panted heavily, even if it was just for show, and Claude looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, pushing his glasses up on his face. "Too much for you?" he asked, eyes gleaming dangerously.

Sebastian answered back with a smirk of his own. "I could ask the same of you. I can feel your claws in my thighs with each pass of my tongue."

Touché. Claude snorted and lowered his mouth once more on Sebastian's hard length. No more words left them as they both worked to draw each other over the edge. Claude wet two of his fingers and pushed them inside Sebastian, hissing as the tight passage clamped down on the digits. He felt Sebastian suck at his perineum and he shuddered as pleasure raced through his body.

It raced through his veins before coming to pool and build in his belly as it mixed together with the heat that ran rampant through his body. It was a heady feeling, one that had him panting heavily and making it harder to focus on the task before him.

Sebastian was in no better condition either and Claude could feel the younger demon trembling against him as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. Their movements became sloppy as they pushed each other towards the edge, trying to make the other come first until they forgot about their own pleasure for a moment.

Sebastian came first; his age working against him this time as he came harshly, nails digging into Claude's legs as he bucked into the older demon's mouth. Claude quickly drank down everything that Sebastian had to offer while letting the younger male fuck his mouth until Sebastian's legs shivered next to his head. The softened cock fell from his mouth and for a moment, Sebastian was just a panting mess.

But it passed quickly and Sebastian's mouth was once more on his throbbing length, sucking and nipping with vigor. Claude's hips pressed down into Sebastian's mouth, thrusting hard enough to draw pleasure but not so much that he gagged his mate. Sharp teeth scrapped over the tip, making Claude tense before he came with a low grunt, feeling Sebastian's throat swallow around him.

Once spent, he rolled away from Sebastian and moved back up his body, pressing their lips together. Their mouths opened and tongues reached out to wrap around each other as they let each other taste themselves on their lips and tongues.

Claude's back hunched slightly as he pushed against Sebastian, driving his mouth harder on Sebastian's as he forced his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. The younger demon growled low in the back of his throat and pushed back, trying to keep him out. Noses bumped against each other and sharp fangs drew blood as they nicked soft lips but everything was blocked out as they focused on one another.

There was no need to breathe and they could take all the time in the world to enjoy the taste of each other. But already, Claude could feel Sebastian's newly formed erection pressing against him and his own cock was twitching as well. It was another thing that separated them from the other beings in the world; their bodies were built for sex. Not so much for appeal, as that could be changed easily, but in that, they could go for long bouts without tiring or losing arousal. They had no trouble going multiple rounds, and for days on end, especially during the mating period.

With a smirk, Claude pulled back and chuckled slightly at the low whine that left Sebastian's throat. His hand reached down between their bodies to give the straining erection a few strokes before lifting his hips. With precise movements, he lowered his body until the tip was pressing against his stretched entrance and allowed himself to slowly sink down on the swollen cock, taking it in inch by inch.

Twin groans echoed throughout the forest area and Sebastian's hands flew to grip Claude's hips. He gave a small warning growl to the younger male, reminding him not to move until he was ready. A hiss left his mouth once he was fully seated and his muscles fluttered around the cock that was pressed deeply inside him.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian moaned, his hips trembling with the urge to thrust hard into his mate. The urge was just barely restrained and he was left clawing the soil below them before he glanced up at Claude with a snarl. "Stop fucking teasing me," he growled.

Claude smirked and shifted, Sebastian's length pressing in deeper. "You don't like playing games?" he cooed, knowing that Sebastian could've moved long ago. "Perhaps we should move onto the real fun you were looking for."

With that said, he raised his hips slowly, groaning as the hard cock left his body before slamming back down on it. Sebastian snarled at the action and claws gripped tightly at his legs as Claude started to move. Strong legs gave him the power to move up and down while Sebastian met each of his thrusts with steady snaps of his hips.

Skin slapped against skin and Claude groaned as Sebastian's cock pressed against the spot inside him, making pleasure race through his body. He angled his hips so Sebastian could keep brushing against it with each thrust until the pleasure was continuous and Claude moaned Sebastian's name loudly.

By now, he could hardly care if anyone heard or saw them. In fact, he rather liked the idea and hoped that other demons had already spotted them already. Let the other demons see him like this, head thrown back in pleasure as Sebastian took him long and hard. There was no shame in having Sebastian mount him, it just meant that he belonged to Sebastian and that was a position that many wished to own.

So long as they didn't see Sebastian in the throes of passion when he was mounted. That face was for Claude alone to see.

A curse left Claude's mouth as Sebastian shifted his hips so that his cock purposely missed the spot that brought Claude so much pleasure. The younger demon was teasing now and Claude could see the mischievous smirk on Sebastian's lips.

"Imp," Claude growled and leaned forward. He grasped Sebastian's upper arms and pinned them to the ground, earning a heated glare from Sebastian. Claude simply chuckled before using the added balance to thrust his hips down hard on Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian's head tossed back, baring his throat to Claude as his own hips bucked up to meet the harsh pace. Claws bit into each other's skin, drawing blood as the worked towards completion. The scent of sex was heavy in the air and their grunts and growls bled together until it was impossible to tell their voices apart. Where one ended, the other began; a sign of how close they truly were.

A groan left Claude's mouth as Sebastian leaned up to bite at his neck, teeth nipping first at the skin before sharp teeth sunk deep into the skin. Blood dribbled down Sebastian's mouth and neck, making Claude's eyes glow as the scent drove him forward even more. He tilted his head down and his mouth attached to Sebastian's shoulder, drawing blood from the younger demon.

The added pain pushed them harder until they were thrusting together in time, their mouths still firmly attached to the other's flesh. Sebastian was the first to pull away and his claws raked at Claude's arms, trying to get the older demon to let go of his upper arms. The urge was ignored as Claude gripped them harder and pulled his fangs from Sebastian's shoulder.

He leaned forward and smashed his lips against Sebastian's while clenching his muscles around the cock thrusting into his body. Sebastian moaned into his mouth and Claude took the chance to push his tongue into the younger demon's mouth, sucking the blood off his tongue.

They broke apart and Claude let his grip on Sebastian's arms loosen slightly so the younger demon could grip his hips. Sebastian pushed his hips down harder and helped to guide his movements as he thrust harder. There was no gentle, just rough and fast; just the way they wanted.

"Claude," Sebastian panted against Claude's lips. Copper-coated breath fanned over his face, mixed with the scent of sex and sweat. They were both close and Sebastian's eyes closed as he shifted his hips on the next upward thrust, his tail flicking lazily between his legs before coming up to brush against Claude's anus.

Claude jolted at the feeling and barred his fangs at Sebastian, but the warning was ignored as the soft tip wiggled against the stretched entrance, teasing it with soft touches. Curses fell from Claude's mouth and he moaned in disappointment when it vanished, only to reappear again around his cock.

The soft fur against his hard length made him shiver and buck into the grip. It was a contradiction and Claude didn't know what to do; thrust into the grip around his cock or against Sebastian's cock that was filling him so nicely.

In the end, he settled for a mix of both, gaining more pleasure. He panted heavily as his orgasm curled low in his belly, ready to wash over him. A long groan left his throat as Sebastian's hand reached forward and joined his tail in stroking Claude's length and his body stiffened before he came again, crying out Sebastian's name for everyone to hear.

Sebastian wasn't far behind as he thrust a few more times into Claude's clenching body before coming hard and spilling his seed inside the older demon. He howled as his nails dug into Claude's legs again and Claude shivered at the tone that left Sebastian's throat as he cried out Claude's demon name, claiming him as his own

Now there was no question as to where they stood in relationship and other demons wouldn't question them. They were marked with each other's scent and were once again together in the realm, and Claude intended to keep it that way for a while.

He grunted as Sebastian pulled out and lowered himself against the younger demon. They would rest for a while before going again and again until the sun finished setting. And then Sebastian's urge would be sated and he would rest against Claude as they watched the moon wax and wane during the night before the two suns rose again in the morning.

He turned to nip at Sebastian's neck, licking away the blood and sweat that covered the skin. "When the mating period hits, you're not leaving the house," he murmured.

Sebastian chuckled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I look forward to the start of that month and the ones that follow."

Claude smirked and pulled Sebastian up for another kiss. "Good," he answered, lips moving against Sebastian's. He shifted, feeling Sebastian's cock twitch with interest again and he chuckled lowly. "I think another fight is in order first," he stated.

A purr left Sebastian's mouth. "With pleasure," he said, eyes gleaming with lust before he pounced Claude once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait; it's been a busy week and the typhoon only made things longer; bleh. But without further delay is the second part, hope you enjoy it ^^ Thanks to Akiruchan for reading over this to make sure it sounded okay. This chapter is Claude/Sebastian.

**Warnings**: Smut, violence

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Added note**: Happy birthday Sebastian XD

* * *

><p>March was an interesting month, but one that was welcomed with much enthusiasm. It was the time when demons went into heat and for the next three months, the realm slowed to a crawl. The heat made it hard to get any work done, but such a thing wasn't impossible. The need to mate wasn't prevalent at every hour of the day and could be controlled long enough to feed and get work done, but not at the usual rate that such a thing was finished at.<p>

And after going the last three years without Sebastian, Claude was more than looking forward to this year's cycle. The heat made things more intense and brought out the animalistic side of their personality, making things harder and more enjoyable. Sebastian wouldn't submit as easily and would test him as he did every year. Being the leader of the realm, Sebastian wouldn't stand for a weak mate, and Claude had to fight him every year for the right to mount him during this time.

If Claude was successful, then he could stay as Sebastian's mate for the rest of the year until the next cycle hit, where the process would start over again. In a small way, it was annoying, but Claude found that he looked forward to it regardless. Such a thing made his loins fill with heat and his body shiver with excitement.

The spring equinox had already passed and was a week into the cycle, yet Sebastian hadn't shown any signs of wanting to mate; frustrating Claude to no end. Ever since Sebastian had returned, Claude had been looking forward to this cycle and what it would bring for them. It would allow them to enjoy a mating season together after Sebastian's three years in the mortal realm.

Claude's eyes glowed as he moved down the hallway, ignoring the candles that lit the hall. The faintest scent of heat was in the air and he could already feel his body responding to its call; to Sebastian's call. His stride increased and Claude could feel his fangs growing in anticipation of the upcoming fight. He had a feeling that it would be particularly violent this year. He opened the door without pause once he reached the room, a low growl of pleasure leaving his throat at the sight before him.

Sebastian was spread out on the floor before the fireplace, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his hand fisted the hard cock between his legs. Toes curled in pleasure as Sebastian's tail worked to provide more pleasure, thrusting in and out of his anus and making Sebastian pant and moan in the heat of the room. Sebastian's hand sped up along with his tail, moving all the more quickly until he came with a long moan, cum coating his bare chest and hand.

A purr left Claude's mouth and he reached up to discard his shirt, letting it drop to the floor without care before slowly approaching Sebastian, who was cleaning up the cooling cum off his fingers. His feet were silent on the carpeted floor and the further he moved into the large room, the more predominant the smell of arousal pressed against Claude's nose.

It was familiar and arousing, making his length twitch in interest and Claude's body screamed to take Sebastian then and there. But the moment he took a step too close and his scent washed over Sebastian, red eyes snapped open and pinned Claude on the spot.

A snarl left Sebastian's mouth and the haze of his orgasm left his eyes as he scented the air. It was obvious what Claude wanted and Sebastian wasn't about to give that right up so easily. Such things were a privilege and one that very few could attain.

Claude eyed Sebastian carefully as the man rolled onto his feet, fangs bared at him and Claude felt his body responding to the actions. His body lowered, bringing his center of gravity closer to the ground so he was better balanced before leaping forward. He wasn't going to give Sebastian the chance to attack first. Whereas their fight the first time Sebastian came back was fun and allowed them to reacquaint themselves with each other, this fight was serious. He grunted as their bodies hit the floor and Claude's hand reached forward to pin Sebastian's arms to the ground.

Sebastian brought his knee up to his chest and pushed it against Claude's, kicking his leg up. The action sent Claude flying over Sebastian's head but his hands still stayed circled around Sebastian's arms and he pulled the younger demon with him. With a grunt, he used his torso and arms to fling Sebastian away from him before moving back to his feet once more.

He watched as Sebastian twisted his body in the air so his feet could land neatly on the wall, the stones around his feet cracking at the force of his landing. A low growl left Sebastian's throat and Claude answered with one of his own, preparing for Sebastian's next attack. The wall shattered as Sebastian pushed off it, claws out and ready to attack.

Claude ducked his head to the side as the first swipe of Sebastian's claws aimed at his skull before bringing his arms to block his torso. A bare foot connected with his arms, pushing Claude back with the force of it and Claude's hands dropped quickly to grab Sebastian's ankle. He pushed back against Sebastian's leg, the action throwing the younger demon off balance.

Sebastian snarled and swiped at Claude again, drawing blood as his claws dragged across skin. The scent of copper filled the air, making their eyes flash and glow as the blood lust increased until Claude could taste it in the air. It made him shiver and he straightened as Sebastian suddenly relaxed before him.

With a lazy smirk, Sebastian strolled forward and Claude felt his shoulders tense as a soft hand pressed against his chest, stroking the skin lightly. "I know what you want," Sebastian purred and continued running his hand over Claude's torso. "You want to fuck me all season long, forcing me to bend to your wishes while you claim me over and over again," he stated and Claude watched as pants and boots wrapped around Sebastian's lower body, the material appearing from thin air.

"I don't want to fuck you all season long," Claude answered, his eyes watching Sebastian carefully. The younger demon was circling him like a hunter would stalk their prey and he knew that Sebastian had something planned. "I want to fuck you all year round, you and only you. No one else. You're mine and you'll still be mine, Sebastian."

A snarl escaped Sebastian's mouth and in an instant, Claude found himself pressed up against the wall, Sebastian's nails piecing his skin and pinning him to the stone. Blood flowed freely as Sebastian wiggled his fingers, pushing his nails in deeper until Claude hissed slightly at the pain.

"And what makes you think that I would want you?" Sebastian asked; voice light and teasing. "There was once a time when you hated me."

Claude grunted and struggled against Sebastian's grip, trying to escape the tight hold and words that Sebastian spoke. The younger demon had a silver tongue and could charm his way out of anything or get anything he desired with it. But it was also cruel and spoke harsh words, forcing Claude to remember a time past when he detested Sebastian.

At that time, they were both young; only a century or so old. Sebastian was five decades old and no bigger than a mortal child, but his eyes gleamed with a brilliance that drew everyone around him in. At first, Claude regarded Sebastian with curiosity as the younger demon was rarely seen outside the castle. He had been born on the last day of the season, and for the first month or so, they were worried that Sebastian wasn't going to make it through the winter. But those worries passed as the winter bled into spring and Sebastian was healthy and strong, despite the late start in life.

Then, at half a century old, Sebastian had to go to the mortal realm and get a soul by himself. A demon doesn't eat a solid soul until they're three decades old, only being able to eat fragments of lost souls that are easy to find. They're filling for newborns but as they grow older, they start to develop a hunger for something more satisfying.

And that was how Claude first met Sebastian. He was selected to be Sebastian's guide in the mortal realm, making sure that the younger demon didn't give away his presence. It was an easy job, one that Claude had taken with excitement, as not many demons his age were given such a chance. But he was on the mortal plane already, handling his first contract, so he had happily accepted.

However, what he hadn't expected was for Sebastian to go after the soul he had already contracted. He didn't realize what was happening until it was too late and by the time Claude made it to his contracts room; the human was already lying dead on the floor. Sebastian had licked his lips, making a show of cleaning his mouth before walking over to Claude before pausing next to him.

"She was good," he stated. "But her soul lacked flavor. You could've done better, ..."

Hearing his demon name fall from Sebastian's lips so casually had him spinning Sebastian around with a snarl. "How dare you take a demon's contracted soul," he growled. "There are rules that we must follow."

Sebastian simply rolled his eyes and rested his hand on his hip. "So you're mad that you didn't get a taste?" he asked and shook his head before reaching up. Fingers laced through Claude's hair and pulled him down until their lips pressed against each other. The taste of wine, chocolate, blood, and something else; (that Claude would later realize was Sebastian's unique taste), pushed into his mouth and Claude swallowed greedily until it was gone.

He pulled back quickly though once he had realized what he had done and wiped at his lips. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

"Giving you a taste," Sebastian answered and a smirk curled across his lips. "And getting my own." And with that, Sebastian had vanished.

It wasn't until later that Claude realized that he was Sebastian's first kiss and while the thought was mildly amusing, it still didn't stop him from hating Sebastian for stealing his contracted soul. A century later, he met Sebastian again, where he was told that he would be watching over the younger demon and tutoring him. The smirk on Sebastian's lips told Claude that the younger demon had specifically requested him and as soon as they were alone, he had forcefully attacked Sebastian.

But Sebastian had proved that despite his age, he was still stronger than Claude and forced him into submission. After that, they began their rocky relationship until the years bled together and Claude found that he was no longer mad at Sebastian for the soul incident. It had been a lesson for him, one that taught Claude to contract with his humans better so they wouldn't fall prey to another demon and for that Claude had Sebastian to thank. The rest, as they say, was history.

It was only in the past century that Claude realized that even at a young age; Sebastian had known that he wanted him. The stealing of the soul to get the first kiss and everything else leading up to the events until they mated for the first time where nothing but stepping-stones to draw Claude closer to Sebastian. Everything had been laid out and set up by Sebastian without Claude even knowing.

And it was always that knowledge that kept Claude from falling victim to Sebastian's silver tongue. Every year, Sebastian tried to make him doubt himself so he could fall into Sebastian's trap; because a mate didn't have to be just physically strong, but mentally as well. And Sebastian knew how to manipulate the mind.

"But there was never a time that you didn't want me," Claude finally answered and surged forward, skin ripping and tearing as he tackled Sebastian to the ground. They rolled around on the carpet, blood smearing the floor and across their skin, making it hard to get a good grip on each other.

The answer had caught Sebastian off guard and Claude used the momentary surprise to spin his own web of deception. While Sebastian's talent was in charming others, Claude's was in trapping others. A thin, silvery string appeared at the tip of his finger before he attacked Sebastian again.

He ducked to the side as Sebastian's arm swung out to hit his side and silently attached the first string to an anchor point before drawing a new one to his finger. He made a wide arch around Sebastian, dodging another attack that Sebastian threw, getting enough time to place another string before one of Sebastian's hits landed.

It sent him across the room and Claude barely stopped himself from landing in the fireplace, pausing briefly to check his trap before getting to his feet again. His web glittered all around the edges of the room, but now it was time to get them around Sebastian and trap him so he couldn't move. Only then would he be able to claim the younger demon.

Claude started forward, grunting slightly as Sebastian's nails dug into his skin once more and their deadly dance continued. Sebastian's attacks were getting stronger and their bedroom was thoroughly destroyed but it was of no concern now. Getting the strings close to Sebastian without the younger demon noticing was challenging and time consuming, dragging the fight out until Claude was bloodied and cut from Sebastian landing so many hits.

His clothes were torn and Claude could see Sebastian's fangs lengthening, a sign that he was growing annoyed. In the past, their fights usually took an hour or so, but this year had dragged out to two hours and Claude could tell that Sebastian was losing patience. The heat was building and mounting in them and while it was easy enough to submit to it, such a thing wasn't Sebastian's way. Claude had to prove himself before Sebastian would agree to submit for so long.

"Come now, Sebastian," Claude taunted. He needed Sebastian to make the next move. The next step Sebastian took would capture him in the web and then Claude would claim him. "Are you getting tired?" he cooed, voice teasing.

Sebastian snarled and lunged for him, only to toss his head to the side as something sharp bit into his cheek. He hissed as the wires sliced into his skin across his body and Claude smirked as Sebastian froze, realizing the trap that had been set for him.

"I win," Claude purred and weaved through the web with feline like grace. "There's nowhere else for you to go."

A snort left Sebastian's lips. "How naïve you are to think that I would allow myself to stay trapped in such a way." He smirked and pressed forward against the wires, wincing only slightly as they continued to cut into his body; pressing deeper and deeper until the carpet was stained a dark red from the blood.

Claude's eyes widened and he instantly let the trap fall, the wires growing soft and falling to the floor. They fell all around him as he raced forward with a snarl and claws drawn, quickly attacking Sebastian before the younger demon could move. He tossed Sebastian onto the bed and was on top of him before Sebastian realized what was happening.

"You will not do such a thing to yourself," Claude growled harshly, fingers lacing through Sebastian's hair and yanking his head back. Blood pooled around them and sunk into the mattress but Claude paid little mind to it as he flipped Sebastian over onto his hands and knees. "You're not allowed to harm yourself in such a way. If you wish to escape my grasp because you no longer want me, then tell me so, but do not resort to such drastic measures to get away from me."

Sebastian was silent under Claude, making the older demon growl. His head lowered and he stared to lap at the wounds, tasting blood on his lips while Sebastian trembled slightly under his touch. He wasn't sure what angle Sebastian was trying to play this year, but the thought that Sebastian would act in such a way had Claude on edge.

Once Sebastian was caught, he usually submitted. But this was the first time he had fought against the bonds that held him, resulting in such a violent act. Claude nipped slightly at one of the wounds before finally vocalizing the thoughts on his mind.

"Do you no longer want me as a mate?" he asked, the question loud in the quiet room. His body thrummed with energy, the arousal burning through his body and crying for him to take Sebastian. The younger demon was pinned below and Claude had honestly won the fight, he had every right to claim Sebastian. But he held back for now. He wanted to hear the words from Sebastian first.

Finally, Sebastian moved under him, hips pushing back into Claude's groin. His head turned and he glanced over his shoulder. "It has been and always will be you," he answered, eyes swimming with lust. "Forgive me, but I wanted to see what you were after."

A low growl left Claude's throat as he realized what Sebastian was saying and his hand came down to grasp Sebastian's erection. "Your worries are for not," he stated, rubbing the hard cock. "It's more than your body and power that I seek."

Purring, Sebastian pushed back into the hand, searching for more friction now that his mind was at ease. It was something that he had to question every few centuries, seeing as he only took one mate in his lifetime. A relationship such as that had to be based on more than just power and lust, and it was why Sebastian had sought Claude from the very beginning.

"Not yet," Sebastian stated and vanished from underneath Claude.

Claude blinked and spun around, searching for Sebastian. He had hoped that that had been the last of their fight, but it seemed as though Sebastian wanted one more small tussle before he would truly submit. His eyes settled on the younger demon standing near the edge of the room and Claude leapt forward without pause.

They fell to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs and they rolled around on the carpet. Teeth nipped at the available skin as they tumbled around, trying to force the other into submission while ignoring their own straining arousals for the moment.

Claude's claws tore at Sebastian's pants in the process, tearing them until only the high-heeled boots were left adorning the pale body. The contrasting black boots and pale skin only spurred Claude on until he finally pinned Sebastian down in front of the fireplace; on the same rug that Claude had caught Sebastian pleasuring himself on.

"No more," Claude snarled as his erection pressed against Sebastian's ass. His own pants were lost somewhere during the fight, leaving his cock free and dripping as he thrust against the pale skin. It slipped in between Sebastian's ass, making him groan at the slight friction and he heard Sebastian whine slightly. The heat was peaking once more and it coiled throughout their bodies, demanding to be released before it would be sated until the next round.

It was uncomfortable to go without relief during the mating months, and while a hand could keep the heat at bay, it was nothing in comparison to having another demon in bed with you. Something they had both been without and it only made their heat all the more arousing.

Claude hissed as Sebastian pushed his hips back against his cock, teasing and egging him on. The younger male was impatient; having spent the last few seasons in the mortal realm, where it was harder to find relief and now that Claude was here, the urge to mate was overwhelming. And Claude wasn't about to deny him any longer.

He thrust light against Sebastian, teasing him by rubbing his cock over the slightly stretched entrance before moving away. A low hum left Claude's mouth as he draped his body over Sebastian's, teeth nipping at the base of his neck as his hips rocked against Sebastian's, giving the illusion that they were having sex.

It made Sebastian growl in annoyance and Claude could see the younger demon baring his teeth at him, silently asking him to take him rough and fast; the way they wanted. Claude smirked slightly as his arm looped around Sebastian's chest, holding him in place.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cursed as Claude thrust in without warning and pain raced through his body before being replaced quickly by pleasure. His claws dug into the floor and he snarled at the older demon, still feeling the urge to challenge him.

Claude grunted and pressed harder into Sebastian, holding him down so the younger demon couldn't throw him off. Sebastian squirmed under him, bucking slightly until Claude leaned down and bit at the base of his neck.

The action had Sebastian tensing and freezing as Claude's fangs broke skin, making blood trickle down the back of his neck. They didn't move and Claude growled lowly as he waited for Sebastian to truly submit and stop fighting. He felt the younger demon shudder under him before lowering his chest to the carpet and letting Claude slide in deeper.

A pleased growl left Claude's throat and he released his grip on Sebastian's neck. The younger demon never made things easy when it came time to mate and more often than not, Claude had to forcefully remind Sebastian that he was his mate and to accept him. The heat clouded their minds, making them think on a primal level where all they wanted was a strong mate and would test their current ones before accepting.

Clawed hands gripped at Sebastian's hips before Claude started to move. He pulled back slowly until only the tip remained and snapped his hips forward harshly, drawing a low moan from Sebastian. He thrust again, putting more force behind them until Sebastian was once more clawing at the floor in pleasure.

Sebastian's head tilted on the carpet and he glared back at Claude, his breath coming heavily as he panted against the floor. His eyes still flashed with defiance, challenging Claude even though he had accepted him.

Soft grunts and growls fell from Sebastian's mouth as Claude thrust harder and he moaned in pleasure as the younger demon started to meet his thrusts. They rocked together and Claude's hands moved back to grip Sebastian's hips, guiding his movements so they could get more pleasure.

A particularly hard thrust had Sebastian moaning loudly and Claude angled his hips to keep hitting at the same place, his cock brushing over Sebastian's prostate. The younger demon trembled under him as he continued to thrust hard and hit the spot until Sebastian was crying out in pleasure with each snap of his hips.

It was an arousing sound, and it drove Claude on as he started to thrust harder, making Sebastian call out his name. "That's right," Claude purred and pulled out before flipping Sebastian over onto his back. He threw Sebastian's legs over his shoulders and pushed back in, groaning as Sebastian clenched around his cock.

Sweat trickled down his face as the heat in the room grew even more now that they were so close together. Claude's eyes fixed on Sebastian's face, watching as the younger demon's mouth fell open to pant heavily while soft cries escaped his mouth. They slowly grew in pitch as Claude thrust in harder, brushing the spot that made Sebastian scream with pleasure. Claws racked down his arms as Claude continued to move against Sebastian. Wine red eyes were closed in pleasure and they shot open as Claude pulled the younger male closer to him.

"There!" Sebastian cried; rolling his hips up, desperate for that sense of pleasure again. It made his toes curl and his body tremble as he tried to get Claude to hit that spot again. "Fuck Claude."

A low chuckle left Claude's mouth as he angled his hips and started to thrust harder. He nipped at the legs near his head, making Sebastian tremble against him. He reached down, still moving at a harsh pace, and stroked his fingers over the base of Sebastian's tail.

The younger demon howled at the touch and hips jerked up while more pre-cum dribbled from Sebastian's cock. Claude's free hand curled around the throbbing organ, preventing Sebastian from coming and Sebastian tossed his head back and forth, as he tried to buck in Claude's hand.

"Please, Claude," he panted, eyes hazy and filled with lust.

"Patience," Claude answered, his lips curling into a smirk. He trailed his hand down the twitching tail; rubbing at it lightly and making Sebastian thrash on the floor at the added stimulation. The younger demon was a panting mess and Claude loved every moment of it.

Curse after curse left Sebastian's mouth as Claude's cock continued to brush over the younger demon's prostate until Sebastian was babbling underneath him. The tip of his cock was an angry red and steadily leaked pre-cum onto his stomach as Claude continued to thrust into him. Being older, Claude had more control over his orgasm, knowing how to hold it off until he was ready, while Sebastian was still young and had less control.

He blinked as something soft brushed against his hand and he watched as Sebastian's tail curled around his cock, slowly stroking it and teasing the swollen head. It was arousing to watch and the soft sensation against the heated length made Sebastian all the more desperate to cum.

Claude moaned as a mini orgasm rocked Sebastian's body, making the muscles clench around his cock and he reached forward and brushed the teasing tail away. Sebastian panted heavily, body trembling from the small orgasm but still craving the one that Claude was keeping at bay.

His hips slowed down and Sebastian watched him carefully, eyes wide as they took in every movement that Claude made. Sebastian's mouth fell open, making an 'O' as Claude guided the soft tail to his anus and pushed the tip of the tail against the stretched opening.

They both shivered as the tail pushed its way in, the soft fur a foreign sensation against Claude's heated cock. He started to move again, the tail thrusting alongside him and making for a new feeling that had them both panting. It was new and arousing at the same time, and Claude was determined to use it again in the future but for now, the feeling was going to be short lived.

Sebastian clenched around him again, his head tossing back as he tried to cum but the hand around his cock prevented such a thing. The younger demon had reverted to crying out in the demon tongue, the words falling from his mouth like fire as Claude continued to thrust.

Muscles fluttered and clenched around him and finally Claude took pity on Sebastian. His hand released Sebastian's cock, moving instead to stroke it quickly and push the younger demon over the edge. It only took a few passes before Sebastian came with a loud scream, crying Claude's name repeatedly as he rode out his orgasm.

Claude groaned as he allowed himself to follow Sebastian, pleased to see the younger demon come undone in such a way. And only he was allowed to see Sebastian in such a way; no one else. He gave one last thrust before letting Sebastian's legs fall from his shoulders and stretching out over the younger male.

His cock was still hard and buried deep inside Sebastian, as there was no need to pull out. They would be at it again in less than an hour until they were satisfied with their first round of mating. Already, Claude could feel Sebastian's hard cock pressing against his stomach and he lowered his head to press his lips against Sebastian's.

It was a lazy kiss, tongues brushing against each other slowly as they simply tasted each other. They were both content and there was no need to fight for dominance now. Claude had reclaimed Sebastian as his mate, and Sebastian had accepted him once more. Everything was right and the way it was supposed to be.

Claude smirked and rolled his hips forward, making Sebastian moan softly. "Again?" Sebastian asked, nibbling on Claude's lower lip.

A low hum left Claude's throat. "You're not complaining," he stated, rubbing Sebastian's cock between their bodies. "And it's still early in the season."

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "You're just trying to get me with child," he murmured and guided Claude's hand down to his flat stomach. "You're welcome to try, although we know I can't yet. But I rather enjoy the idea of you trying right now." It would ease the heat that coiled low in his stomach and stayed there whenever Claude was away during the mating season.

Claude grinned and gave a small thrust of his hips. "Then we better get started. The day is still young and I intend to take you long into the night."

Sebastian didn't answer, but his eyes gleamed with lust and a challenge that told Claude he was more than up to the idea. The season was still early but after missing the last three years, Claude was in no mood to wait any longer than needed.

He rolled his hips forward again and felt Sebastian's tail once more flick against his leg, this time coming up to push against his own anus. The action made Claude smirk as he pulled Sebastian closer to him, welcoming the new feeling and challenge that Sebastian presented.

Let the games begin.


End file.
